Let's Dance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A seemingly innocent gift left on the doorstep turns into a whole lot of fun.


**Title:** Let's Dance  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, George Weasley  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 670  
**Summary: **A seemingly innocent gift left on the doorstep turns into a whole lot of fun.  
**Notes: **I did my best to figure out how to work a cursed necklace into this story. Also, I got the idea from Buffy the Vampire Slayer's episode, Once More With Feeling.

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **After getting some sage [advice], you take a left to see Molly Weasley crying over the loss of her son. Dry her tears and remind her of some good times she shared with her darling Fred.

**The Test Challenge: **Two main characters touch a cursed necklace. Genre – Family, Humor, Spiritual, Adventure, or Suspense. Advantage – Can be the minimum of 500 words. Disadvantage – All stories must have at least three characters named.

**Writerverse Livejournal community: **Prompts Used – Happy Birthday, Indifferent, Dance, Loot, Little Cups, Wild Card (festivities)

**Procrastinated United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

"Fred, George, Happy birthday," Molly shouts jubilantly.

Seven-year old Fred and George grin at each other. "It's our birthday, mom," they chorus simultaneously.

"George, sweetie, go wake up Ron."

George scampers away.

"Fred, come help me outside for a moment. There are some gifts waiting to be taken inside for my two big boys."

Fred grins widely. "Gifts? Let's go. Let's go. I'm all for _that_. I want the loot!" He runs out of the room and Molly races to follow him.

Fred opens the front door and sees all of the presents lying neatly in front of him. Most of them are wrapped. Except for what's on top. On top of the wrapped boxes there is a gaudy necklace – fake gold and big blue stones – encircling a bunch of little cups.

He licks his dried lips. "Mom, why is there a necklace? Who would give either George or me a necklace? We're not girls," he says affronted.

Molly stands next to him, looking at the innocent gift. "I'm not sure." She sounds indifferent. "Maybe it's for me."

"But it's not your birthday," Fred protests. "I bet that git, Draco Malfoy got it for me and George. Trying to say something about us." He pouts, hating the Malfoys as much as his dad.

"Sweetie, I doubt a five year old could come up with something like that."

Both she and Fred reach for the necklace at the same time, touching it together. There's a bright flash of light from the necklace and when it dies, Fred takes Molly's hand and pulls her inside, singing at the top of his lungs.

Molly lets go of Fred's hand, lifts her long skirt up and dances around her son. She twirls, joining in with Fred for the chorus.

"I... Love... You," Fred and Molly both croon. They grab hands and start doing an Irish jig. Arthur comes into the room, closely followed by Percy. They both open their mouths at the sight of Molly and Fred.

They watch the dancing duo. Molly picks up Fred, swinging him around while he laughs gleefully. When Fred's feet touch the ground, he takes Molly's hand and turns both of them in the circle, doing a swing dance move at the end of the turn.

"Um, Molly, sweetie, what's going on?" Arthur hesitantly asks.

Fred continues singing, but Molly turns confused eyes on her husband. "I'm not sure. Something weird."

"Obviously." Arthur agrees.

George and Ron come into the room.

"Mommy!" Ron happily claps his hands. While George starts dancing with Fred, not wanting to be left out by his twin or mother, Ron toddles to the front door that's still open, allowing a cool breeze to drift into the house. Arthur quickly goes after him, but he's too late and Ron's touches the necklace.

Arthur watches as the necklace flashes, and Ron instantly begins hopping, singing a kiddy tune terribly off-key.

Arthur scratches his head and joins Percy again. "Okay, it has something to do with the necklace, an obviously cursed necklace."

"Who left it?" Percy asks.

"Not sure?"

"Okay, how do we break the curse?" Percy asks.

"Not sure. It's something we definitely need to look into, though."

Percy nods, eyes fixed on his mum and three brothers, one of the said brothers not even cursed but joining in on the fun anyways. "Do we have to fix the curse right now? It looks like their having fun and it's the twins' birthday. What harm can being forced to sing and dance really do?"

Arthur sighs. "Maybe, but I should find the solution to the curse in case something goes wrong."

"Dad, can I..." Percy trails off, embarrassed to be asking it.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Go touch the necklace."

Percy grins and runs to the open door, laying a hand on the piece of jewelry. With a bright flash of light, Percy joins in on the festivities, and Arthur leaves them to it to find out how to break the curse. Just in case.


End file.
